


Sweet Creature

by funkyfood4



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, anderperry, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfood4/pseuds/funkyfood4
Summary: “Todd runs his fingertips over the frayed edge of Neil’s sweater. It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon, and the two boys have a rare moment to themselves.”Or: Neil and Todd finally have an afternoon to themselves.I wrote this fic in celebration of Gale Hansen basically confirming Anderperry as canon!
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Sweet Creature

Todd runs his fingertips over the frayed edge of Neil’s sweater. It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon, and the two boys have a rare moment to themselves. 

Todd’s head sits on Neil’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as they lay in bed together. Neil has an arm casually thrown over Todd’s shoulder, another resting on the boy’s waist. 

It’s not yet 5:00, and already the soft glow of a sunset is beginning to stream through the window and into their room. Todd intertwines his legs with Neil’s, which causes them both to chuckle softly. 

Neither of the boys had experienced anything like this. A relationship where they could both truly be themselves. This thing between them, spoken not through words but through actions, is all fairly new. 

Before Neil, Todd had thought he could keep the queer thing hidden. Never get married, focus on whatever sort of work his father thought he should go into. After Neil, there is no going back. Todd had let Neil kiss him, hold him. He had even allowed Neil to touch him in a place that no one had ever touched but himself. After Neil, there is no forgetting the queer thing.

The comfortable silence between them is intoxicating. Todd buries his nose in Neil’s sweater and inhales, wanting to remember this moment forever. The smell, the warmth, the hazy sunlight peaking in past the windowpanes. All of it.

Neil strokes his arm and lays a soft kiss on Todd’s head. “You know I love you, right?” Neil murmurs into his hair. 

Todd gasps, freezing in Neil’s arms. The world stands still for a moment as Todd contemplates these words. These words that have never been spoken between them before. Neil loves him? How could perfect, beautiful Neil love him? 

As Todd ponders this statement in his head, he notices that Neil is holding his breath. Oh god, does Neil think he’s overstepped? That Todd doesn’t feel the same way?

He shifts on the bed awkwardly as he attempts to face Neil. His eyes are wide and his skin is noticeably pale. Todd has never seen Neil like this, so...scared. 

Todd smiles, massaging his hand lightly against Neil’s cheek. All of his false worry falls away in an instant. Neil melts into the contact, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYBODY SAY “THANK YOU, GALE!”


End file.
